Deception and Decisions
by iamsherlocked1892
Summary: This is a story about Tony and Ziva taking on a undercover mission for Director Vance and it's so secretive they cannot even tell Gibbs, much to his dismay. Chapter 2 to follow. Read and Review and let me on your insight for names for characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Deception and Decisions**

**Chapter 1:**

Tony and Ziva were called to the director's office. Little did they know their next mission would change their lives forever. They were to tell no one of their mission. They were to go about their day as any other day and when they were needed the director would call. Even if the call was at 3am while they were in the middle of a case. This is where our story begins. Its was a pretty normal day at NCIS. By normal of course we mean a dead petty officer and no leads whatsoever. Ziva was calling local bars to see if they may have seen our dead petty officer. It was currently 2am. Tony and McGee were working on the location of where the petty officer was shot and Gibbs was going down to interrogation. That is until the director walked in. Director Vance only said two words " Tony, Ziva" they quickly dropped everything and followed the director to his office. They did not even dare to look at Gibbs for fear of dropping dead. The one thing about Gibbs, if looks could kill, Gibbs' looks probably did and were best to be avoided. They had a short briefing and set off to the one place Gibbs wouldn't dare even think they went. Vance had taken their cell phones. Something Tony and Ziva did not agree with. They geared up and left. To go to the White House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tony and Ziva left Vance's office and geared up. Gibbs was furious. He kept yelling after them and he did not know it yet but he would regret it. They left without a single glance. They were ,as Vance put it, following orders. They arrived at the White House. They did not go through security. They were expecting them.

Tony-"Special Agent Dinozzo, David. NCIS"

Secret Service man- Ah, yes we are expecting you.

They lead Tony and Ziva to the oval office, where the Secretary of the Navy and the President of the United States were sitting. The man that led them there left.

SecNav- Dinozzo, David we have highly important matters to discuss,

Tony and Ziva exchanged a glance and sat down in the chairs opposite the presidential desk. They did not speak once. The president informed them that they will now be tracking down a man who may have killed the Port-to Port killer. They were to stay here, at the white house in the custody of the secret service. They were to have no contact with anyone except SecNav, each other, and the president himself. These next two weeks were going to be if not the most difficult. Not because of their mission but coming back and explaining it to the rest of the team why they had just disappeared. Vance said he would cover for them and say they were helping him with PR overseas. Unfortunately their friends and co-workers were smarter and therefore would not believe it. Also with Gibbs being, well Gibbs he would find out one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were asked to go home, pack and meet back at NCIS in director vance's office with Secnav, Clayton Jarvis,

to prepare their mission. Leaving the White House made Tony think of Kate. He was walking next to Ziva while he was remembering all of the past adventures him and Kate had in the past.

Ziva- Tony? What is it? You look sad.

Tony- I'm fine. Just being here, working this mission reminds me of kate. She used to protect the president before she joined ncis.

Ziva- I remember. Do you still miss her?

Tony- sometimes, mostly during times like these where she would be in your place right now.

Ziva- so you do not wish that I were your partner?

Tony- no ziva, I could never want that just that I feel like I wasn't as close to kate as I am with you and I feel guilty and I don't want to lose you on this mission. Just promise me that you get killed while I'm with you. I couldn't go through losing another partner where I could've done something to prevent it Ziva- Tony there was nothing you could do for kate or Paula or Danny.

Tony- I know, I just don't like the politics involved in all this anymore.

Ziva- me either, wow there's actually something we agree on. Well we're in this together. I just hate lying to gibbs, mcGee, Abby.

Tony- what do we tell them?

Ziva- I honestly don't know. We don't I guess.

It was agreed that they wouldn't give them a fake explanation, they wouldn't say anything, so it technically wasn't lying. They left to go home and pack and tony picked up ziva and they drove to NCIS to meet their fate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrived at NCIS and rode the elevator in silence. They walked past their bullpen and walked up to meet with SECNAV and Director Vance. Meanwhile ,while this took place….

McGee sat at his desk filling out the paperwork from their latest case. Gibbs had him worried, and well that hasn't happened in a long time. The only time that had happened was when he was in a coma. Now he was pacing…Gibbs…. pacing. He looked furious. He wondered many things, Where was tony and Ziva? What were they doing? What had they done to make gibbs so infuriated? He was instant messaging Abbey asking her these questions, hoping her answers would give him some reassurance. She responded with the obvious answers and it did, in all honesty, make him feel better. All of these questions he thought would be answered when they got off the elevator. Unfortunately it did not play out like that. They didn't even look in the direction of the bullpen. What McGee didn't know that their lives were going to be turned upside down.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own NCIS :(**

**Dedicated to ziver911 for being so supportive :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Gibbs pov**

I couldn't even explain my rage. Half of my team had openly disobeyed me. They had been called up to the director's  
>office and haven't been heard from since. McGee had tried to locate their phones but it was no use. They had either destroyed them or turned them off. I wasn't as upset with them but rather with the director. He refused to tell me where or what Tony and Ziva had been sent to do. As their boss I had a right to know. Vance had said it was classified, I dreaded telling Abby. She would go crazy. We had lost enough people in our lives and we had just gotten Ziva back. This reminds me of the time they both got locked in that trailer with the counterfeit money. He hoped they were safe. He decided after yelling at Vance he would tell Abby. He went down to Abby's lab and told her that no one knew where Tony and Ziva were. "What do you mean no one knows where they are?" The director went over my head and sent them somewhere and we can't track them. He left her to think and be angry. He was furious with himself for upsetting abby with this news. He began pacing. Mcgee looked just as upset. Then Tony and ziva got off the elevator. They didn't even take acknowledgement to the bullpen and walked up to the director's office. Gibbs waited until they were up the stairs and then he bolted up to the director's office. His planned ambushed was short lived when two armed marines stopped him. It wasn't until then that he realized how dangerous this assignment could be, Quite frankly it scared him. Tony and Ziva were the closest thing he had to a family. He couldn't afford to lose them too. First there had been Shannon and Kelly, then Jenny, then Mike Franks. He promised himself to keep them safe if it were the last thing he did.<p>

**(Sorry to everyone for not writing in a while but I promise to try and finish this story. I will always accept ideas and dedicate the chapter accordingly. Chapter 6 to follow hopely in a day or two. Thank you to everyone who have faith in me!)**


End file.
